We Have Some Really Stupid Ideas
by N.D. Stark
Summary: Tony is the center of stupid when it comes to him and Clint, sometimes accompanied by Bruce. Sometimes it is sneaking into someone's office and playing a dirty trick. Other times its a machine they don't know how to use. And sometimes, it's stranding themselves in some though situations. Laugh along with out heroes on their adventures of stupid!
1. Nick Feathery

**HEWO MA PEOPLE. **

**I wanted to do this, mainly Clint and Tony doing stupid things, and occasionally Tony doing stupid things with Bruce. Like stranding their teammates in some really remote places. Or going into people's offices. Or inventing things they don't know how to work...****I'm getting carried away! Gosh! In the comments you can suggest things, and feel free to do so. **

**PEACE OUT MA FANS**

* * *

**Nick Feathery**

* * *

Tony crawled through the hot air vent behind Clint, who was very far ahead. Tony could hardly breathe, and kept bumping into the walls of the vent; making Clint turn around and shush him while Tony pathetically rubbed his head. They both had bottles of gorilla glue and bags of feathers strapped to their backs, like commandos on a secret mission. Technically it was supposed to be a secret mission; but the noise Tony was making didn't help the fact much.

"Are we there yet?" Tony whined, bumping his head for the seventh time.

"I think." Clint answered, earning a glare.

"You don't even know where his office is!?" Tony whispered loudly as he hit his shoulder on the wall.

"Um... no..." Clint answered, peering through the nearest vent.

Clint kept crawling, Tony rubbing his sore head. After a lot of clattering and complaining; Clint pried open a vent and slipped easily out. Tony groaned, grazing his back on the ridge of the grill and doing a faceplant on the floor. The vent was about two feet in the air, which Tony had misjudged. Clint burst into a silent laughter.

"Not funny." Tony growled.

Clint stopped laughing, but still giggled silently. They both looked around the room; which wasn't as big as they had expected. On the far wall was a desk, covered with papers, a computer barely audible under the stacks of reports and files. There was a small window on another wall, two fold out chairs in the middle of the room. On the wall was a picture of himself, which they found ironic.

"Hey Clint." Tony said, ushering him over.

Tony proudly picked up a bottle of lotion, an evil grin on his face. Clint shrugged, and continued to search the room. Tony emptied the bottle of lotion into a nearby trash can, refilling it with it with the glue. Clint found a small closet, and opened it to find coats. Lots and lots of Nick Fury's coats. Clint quickly stuffed the sleeves full of feathers, as well as a pair of boots he found by the desk. No sooner than they finished they heard footsteps outside the door, and quickly escaped into the vents.

~~~(Pretty Page Break)~~~~

"RRRRRAA_AAAAHHHGGG!" _

An angry yell echoed through the Helicarrier. Agents rushed to Nick Fury's office, only to find the door was locked. One of them quickly kicked down the door to see a pair of feet escaping into the vent and a very feathery Nick Fury.

"BRING ME STARK AND BARTON!" Nick bellowed, but was only answered by a chorus of laughter.


	2. Thor and His Hair

**Hi guys! I will take recommendations! Yay!**

**Thor and His Hair. **

* * *

Clint smiled cruelly as he went through Thor's soap. Unsurprisingly, Thor had a lot of soap. Clint had smashed a whole bunch of bananas, oranges, blueberries, and who knows what else, and threw them all into a heterogeneous mixture. And Clint was planning to mix his mixture in with Thor's conditioner.

Clint finally found the bottle, and dumped half of the soap into his bowl of fruity massacre, and then poured the rest down the drain. Then he took his wooden spoon and stirred the orange substance into his batter. When Clint was finally satisfied, he poured it into the formerly empty bottle of conditioner, and into a regular soap container for good measure. He then stepping silently out of the shower, confident he had left no traces of his trick behind. It was a good thing there where no camera's in the bathrooms, otherwise, Clint would have had to spray paint over them. Clint finally pushed his fruit mix into the air vent, and slid silently in behind it. He finished by reattaching the vent cover.

* * *

That morning, Tony found Clint on the couch, eating his mix by the spoonful.

"First of all, what is in that, and second of all, what did you do?" Tony asked, joining his partner in crime on the couch.

"Two bananas, three oranges, a box of blueberries, some raspberries, like five strawberries, two pears, a tomato, ketchup, nacho cheese, and a few strips of bacon." Clint answered, shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

"Gosh man! How do you _eat_ that!?" Tony exclaimed, jumping up from the couch in disgust.

"It's good when you try it!" Clint whined back. "Oh, and I changed out Thor's soap for my trail mix." Clint finished with another swig from his mix.

Tony forgot of his disgust, and sat down next to Clint again.

"Oooh this gonna be good..."

* * *

Soon, almost every one had assembled at the table (pun intended) and began to eat. Clint claimed he had already eaten, and was left alone on the couch with his bowl. Thor hadn't arrived yet, but no one worried much, because he was a late sleeper. Suddenly a very loud, teenage girlish scream echoed through the halls. Everyone could almost assume it was Thor, and rushed to his room. Clint and Tony stayed on the couch, awaiting Clint's doom. No sooner than the rest of the group had rushed away, Thor came screaming at Clint down the hall. Clint jumped up in surprise, and jumped to the nearest air vent, where he managed to disappear before Thor grabbed him.

"What midgaurdian substance have you put in my hair!?" Thor bellowed angrily.

"I call it the Sunrise Mix." Clint hollered from the vent. Then he vanished into the labyrinth.


End file.
